Operation: Board Attack!/Quotes
:(The Amber's House; Sally walks to her house) :Sally: I'm home from school! :(camera points to the Amber family laying on the couch with bored expressions on their faces) :Rebecca: (bored) That's nice, dear. Now, would you be kind is to pass me that book on the shelf? :Sally: Okay. (gives the book to her mom) Are you guys okay? You look like you all had a long dull day. :Stu: (bored) That's the beauty of it, dull is what makes the world a better place. :Harry: (bored) Who needs fun when you've got the only expression that makes life a joy? :Mary: (bored) And that expression is boredom. :Sally: Okaaaay... Well, (slowly back away) if you all need me, I'll be in my room doing my homework. (takes off) :Harry: (bored) Homework. The most greatest words in the world. :Stu: Quite so. :(Sally's bedroom) :Sally: Stanley, I need your help. My whole family has gone boring. I need you to... Stan? :(camera points to Stan wearing a Pixie uniform talking to himself in the mirror with a bored tone) :Stan: (bored) Look at you, your whole body is like the shape of a hotdog. One of the most fun and disgusting things in the world. :Sally: Not you too! Okay, whatever's happening to you, it's clearly not normal. Poof me to Fairy World! :Stan: (bored) Sorry, I don't speak fun. :Sally: (groans) (sounding bored) Can you poof me to Fairy World, please? :Stan: (bored) That's more like it. (raises a phone) :Sally: Uh, what's with the phone? Where's your wand? :('''PING')'' ---- :(Meanwhile at Ivan's House) :(Astronov and Neptunia poof out of their animal disguises) :Neptunia: I can't believe this is really happening. Fairy World has just opened a new resort called Adventure Chasing. It says here that there is swimming, games and kart rides. I cant wait to go karting in the pool. :Astronov: Karting in the pool? Neptunia, I love you, but you've got to be the most non bright living thing in the world. :Cosmo: (heard) Hey, you guys? Where's Ivan's room? I'm stuck in the halls again. :Wanda: (heard) It's over here, you moron. :Astronov: I stand corrected. :(door opens) :Timmy: Hey guys. Are you ready for a Fairy World extravaganza? :Neptunia: Are we ever. (flies to Ivan sitting on a chair) Even Ivan's excited too. Look at him... looking... surprised? :Man on TV: And as you can see by the sun's radius, it's hot in Topeka? :Ivan: (bored) It's hot in Topeka. :Poof: What's wrong with Ivan? :Astronov: I don't know. (flies to Ivan) Ivan? What's going on? :Ivan: (bored) Oh, hello my fellow fairies and friends. Did you check the weather this morning? It's full of dull stuff to be excited about. :Timmy: Okay... That's unlikely. :Wanda: This isn't good. My magic scanner indicates that Ivan's got Pixified. :All: Pixified? :Wanda: Meaning that the Pixies somehow planted one of their new designs inside Ivan to make him act boring and dull. :Timmy: So? :Ivan: (bored) I wear long sleeve shirts under short sleeve shirts under long sleeve shirts. :Timmy: If he didn't sound boring, that statement would've sounded cool. Can't we just wish it out? :Astronov: It's not that simple. We have to confront the Pixies if we want to set that little chip off of Ivan. :Cosmo: Then (raised his wand) let's go! :(hot chocolate splats out of his wand) :Cosmo: Sorry. I've had a real party last night. :Wanda: (raises her wand) I got this. :('''POOF')'' ---- :(Fairy World) :Poof: Woah, what happened to Fairy World? :(Fairy World looking grey with all the fairies with Pixie uniforms) :Ivan: (bored) Isn't it obvious? Fairy World has become a better place. :(Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia's clothes turns into Pixie clothes) :Cosmo: Ah! My crown. It's a stupid pointy hat again. :Neptunia: Now those were the most unmanliest words I've ever heard. :Timmy: That's it. Those Pixies are going down today. :(camera pans to the right showing Sally and Stan appear from a distance behind Timmy and the others) :Sally: (looks around) Okay, I know Fairy World, and this is a no Fun Zone. I can see that this situation might require an extra hand. (sees Timmy) Wait a sec... is that... Timmy Turner? (camera points to Timmy as Sally's voice is heard) Timmy Turner? :Timmy: (turns his head) Sally Amber? Is that you? I haven't seen you since the Zappys awards. How are things with you lately? :Sally: Not good. My godparent, (camera moves to Stan) Stan here has been acting very dull since this morning. I came to Fairy World to find out why. :Wanda: This is the work of the Pixies. They're responsible. :Sally: Pixies? :Astronov: They are a magical race just like us fairies and the Anti-Fairies. They use their magic as a business. :Sally: Sounds pretty boring. :Timmy: Exactly. We need to stop them before they take over more fun loving minds and this world. :Sally: Okay. I'll do whatever I can to help. (grabs and drags Stan) Come on, Stan. :Stan: (bored) Any one wants some unsalted, unbuttered and unpopped popcorn? :Sally: (groans) (looks at Timmy as she starts walking away) Hmmm... Looks like Timmy has a best friend. And he has fairies too. (sees Poof) and that must be Cosmo and Wanda's baby son, Poof. I've been hearing news about a fairy baby being born, but I was never around for it. :(Sally looks up and sees the Pixies) :Sally: (gasp) Those must be the Pixies! :(Sally hides near a tree) :Stan: (bored) Our lords and masters. :Sally: (grabs Stan and drag him near the tree) Quiet. They'll hear you. :(Sally watches H.P. and Sanderson flying to Timmy and the rest of the gang) :(Jorgen walks by) :Cosmo: Hey Jorgen, what's going on? :Jorgen: Desperate in need of seeing my mighty pecs again. Those Pixies will regret making me look like someone who wants to work out by using a pencil instead of barbells. Anyway, what's the sitch? :Poof: The Pixies has planted a chip on Ivan making him act boring. :Ivan: (bored) There's a cockroach in my face. It's must be planning world domination. :H.P.: (heard) Interesting. We were planning the same thing. :(camera moves to the Pixies) :Sanderson: The more victims we make boring, the better this world would be. :H.P.: I wish I could say the same for Anti-Fairy World, but let them keep their side of mayhem. :Jorgen: You won't get away with this, you pointy headed freaks! :H.P.: We already have. :Sanderson: In fact, we'll do it again. :H.P.: Later, punks. :(Pixies fly away with a boring laugh) :(Sally pops out of the tree and confronts the Pixies) :Sally: Stop right there, Pixies! :Sanderson: Well, looks like we've got another pathetic godchild to save the day. :H.P.: If we wanted to be stopped, you're clearly the wrong person for the job. (pulls up his phone and poofs up phone wires all over Sally) :Sally: I can't break free! :(scene points to Timmy) :Timmy: I'd figure we should fight back. :All: How? :Timmy: You guys have Pixie magic. So, why not use their own source of magic against them? :Wanda: That's a good plan, but how are we going to round them all up? :Cosmo: Why not just poof us a giant suitcase and stuff them inside? :Jorgen: That does sound rather amusing, but it won't be enough. :Neptunia: Or we could poof up lots of business equipment and then smash them to get the Pixies attention. :Astronov: Neptunia, that's genius! :Neptunia: I have one of those moments. ---- :(every fairy poofs up business equipment) :Jorgen: Alright, now that Fairy World is full of non muscular stuff... :Timmy: Let's crash this party! :(everyone having fun smashing the business equipment; Ivan laying on the floor) :Ivan: (bored) I hate fun. :Timmy: I sure hope the Pixies come here soon. I cannot stand hearing Ivan like this much longer! :(back to Sally and Stan confronted by H.P. and Sanderson) :H.P.: Soon, all of Fairy World will be ours (flies behind Sally) and once we've completed our task, (Sally spots a switch and knife in his pocket and quickly pickpockets it with her restrained fingers and turns around before H.P. turns around to her) you're Earth will be next. :Sanderson: Hate to break it to you, boss, but we got some fun activity going on. :(camera points to Timmy, his fairies, Jorgen and other fairies having fun by smashing business equipment) :H.P.: Excuse us, little girl, we'll be just a moment. (takes off) :(Sally uses H.P.'s tiny knife to break free of the phone wires) :Sally: Stan, we have to help them! :Stan: (bored) Why should we? :Sally: Uh, when I meant them, I was talking about the Pixies. :Stan: (bored) Sounds more generous. What's the wish? :Sally: I wish for a giant suitcase. :Stan: (bored) Much approved. (PING) :Sally: (to herself) Now to deal with the Pixies. :(fairies and Timmy gets trapped by a giant phone) :H.P.: Bad move, fairies. :Sanderson: Now you will taste the true potential of boredom. :(Pixies charge their phones, then get trapped inside a giant suitcase) :H.P.: (heard) How fitting. Being stuck inside our own favorite stuff. :Sally: That's what you get for messing with the fun. :Timmy: You totally saved us! :Sally: And in the nick of time too. I was able to find (pulls up a switch) this in Pen-for-Hat's pocket. :Poof: A switch? :Sally: One that will take the fun off of anyone with a small Pixie chip inside them. :(Sally presses the switch and those with Pixie chips in their bodies were shut off and they turned back to normal) :Ivan: Hey, I feel... excited now that that chip's off of me. I wish I could go somewhere fun. :Astronov and Neptunia: That's the Ivan we know. :Stan: Oh, what happened? :Sally: Stan. You're okay. But just to be sure, answer me this: Why do I love you? :Stan: Well, you used to love me, because I always poof you money, but after having to follow Da Rules, I gave you a new reason to love me, and that's studying bravery. :Sally: You're cured! (hugs Stan) Oh, I love you, Stanley! :Ivan: Hey, Timmy, (points to Sally) who's that blond girl with the ponytail? :Timmy: Ivan, this is Sally. We've met at the Zappy awards. Sally, this is Ivan, my best friend. :Ivan: Hi, I'm Ivan. :Sally: Sally Amber and this is my fairy godparent, Stan. :Stan: Hello Ivan. :Ivan: (as he and Sally shake hands) Nice to meet you. ---- :(Fairy World back to normal, Fairies shoving the Pixies into a cannon) :Jorgen: You're going back to the funless lump of business you call home back where you belong. Fire the cannon! :(cannon fired; Pixies get launched) :Pixies: (bored) Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! :(everyone cheer) :Sally: Pop goes the Pixies! :Stan: Hey, Sally, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting all day. I... :Sally: No need to apologize, it was those pointy headed freaks responsible for the boring behavior. All that matters now is that things are back to normal. :Stan: I'm glad to hear that. :Ivan: I still can't believe those Pixies would do something so bad and... boring. :Timmy: It's in their nature, dude. :Ivan: Well, now that the nightmare is over, it's time to make fun wishes. :Neptunia: (to Ivan's ear) I think I know one. ---- :(Adventure Chasing) :Timmy: Fairy World, you never cease to amaze me. :Ivan: You can say that again. :Sally: Do you hear a kart? :(Neptunia driving a kart to the pools) :(Astronov smacks his head in dismay) :Poof: Even I wouldn't have that kind of fun. :Stan: Do you think this is the last time we'll see those pointy headed freaks? :Jorgen: I'd like to believe that. But somehow, I doubt that very much. :Timmy: Hey, I just realized something. :All: What? :Timmy: Sally? :Sally: Yeah? :Timmy: The last time we've met, you lost the Zappy award, I believe that there was another godchild with red hair who entered the Zappy awards, who was that godchild again? :Sally: Winston. :Timmy: Yeah, or course. What happened to Winston? :Sally: Well, Tooth Fairy thought that Jorgen treated Winston really badly, and he was no longer his fairy godparent. :Timmy: So, the Tooth Fairy took over for him? :Sally: Nah, they decided that Winston doesn't need a fairy godparent, he's a bit too scared. :Timmy: What happened to Winston now since every miserable kid needs a fairy godparent to make themselves happy? :Sally: Well, he's trying his best to adjust to not having a fairy godparent. :Stan: Plus, I help him out every once and a while. :Ivan: I see. Anyway, I'm sure Pixies won't be back for a long time, wherever they are right now. :(Pixies stranded in the middle of space surrounded by fun stuff all around space) :H.P.: No amount of dull therapy will ever make this moment okay. :(back to the others) :Sally: Well, it's been fun, but I better get home and see if everyone else I know is back to normal. (as Stan raises his wand) Bye, everyone, and I'm glad I was able to help out. :Timmy, Ivan, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia: Bye, Sally! Bye, Stan! :(Sally and Stan poof away) ---- :(Amber House) :(Sally and Stan poof home) :Sally: Let's see if it works. :(Sally walks out of her room to the hallway while Stan turns himself into a parrot and follows her; the two see the family back to normal as Rebecca is typing down Police files of criminals online; Stu and Harry are playing checkers; Mary is doing push-ups with one hand behind her back) :Harry: Oh, hey, sis. Come on down, the family fun is just starting. :Sally: They're back! (runs downstairs) :Rebecca: I don't know how or why we were all in a sudden feeling of boredom, but I wouldn't want to have that conscience in this family. :Stu: We're the Ambers and fun is in our vocabulary. :Sally: You got that right. :Rebecca: And to prove that we don't take dullness from anyone, who want's to watch Loose Cannon Cop Who Doesn't Play by the Rules? :Sally, Mary, Harry and Stu: We do! :(watch the movie as the scene zooms out of the house) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!